Le Movies
by StellaMuffins
Summary: Three short drabbles on what happens when these rivals watch movies. And movies are fun, eh? There's Conflicting, SoulSilver, and Twinleaf. c:


**A/N: Drabbles. Drabbles everywhere. /slapped.**

**So, this idea popped into my head like an hour ago. So I typed it down. DSKLGJKLG Yayy movies. **

**Enjoy le drabbles! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

**I do not own anything associated with any of the films mentioned in here.  
**

* * *

**_1. Conflicting – Titanic_**

"Jack... Jack..! Come back!" Rose's voice yelped through the screen.

Green stared boringly at the television, one of his hands resting on the arm rest, propped under his chin. Leaf had demanded that they both spend some time together. He had this great idea to just make out with her, but she denied that option, instead wanting to watch _Titanic_. Sighing, he shifted his weight a little to his right. "..."

Leaf sat next to the gym leader, cupping her mouth with her hands. She trembled, sniffling every now and then. "Jack you moron why did you leave her?!" She cried, shaking Green's left arm.

"Oww!" Green exclaimed, slapping her arm. "Leaf, calm down! It's just a movie!"

"Don't tell me what to do dammit! Can't you see that Rose is going through a difficult time at the moment?" the brunette complained..

He shrugged, facepalming. "Someone else here is going through a difficult time," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the petite trainer warned, glaring at Green.

"Nothing," Green replied casually, turning back to the television. Smirking, he watched as Rose was saved from the icy, dark ocean water.

He knew Leaf had noticed that he was talking about her.

* * *

_**2. SoulSilver – Finding Nemo**_

"Just keep swimming!~"

"..."

"Just keep swimming!~"

"...Lyra."

"Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming!~"

"LYRA."

"What do we do, we swim~"

"LYRA!"

The said brunette stopped her childish singing, and turned to her right. Silver's eye twitched in annoyance, and she only giggled in response. "Yes?~"

Silver scoffed, turning away. Why the hell is she always so damn happy? "Woman shut up, you're giving me a head ache."

Lyra grinned, and distanced herself closer to him. Silver's cheeks tinted at the sudden closeness and blinked. "Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills."

The redhead could only sigh. "What?"

"When life gets you down, you wanna know what you gotta do?" Lyra chirped, imitating Dory's lines in the movie. She poked the boy's blushing cheek.

"No," Silver growled, swatting her hand away.

Lyra ignored his answer and continued on. "Just keep swimming!~ Just keep swimming!~"

Silver felt that his ears could bleed from the constant singing of the same annoying song every single time she saw _Finding Nemo_. He took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"DAMMIT LYRA!"

* * *

_**3. Twinleaf – Spiderman**_

"Dawwwnnn!~" The blonde's voice cooed out loud. He held the branch closest to him, regaining his balance. After dragging the bluenette to watch _Spiderman,_ he oh so happened to climb a tall tree, wanting to imitate Spiderman.

And maybe even to impress Dawn.

The said blunette, stormed over to the tree he was at, and glared upwards to see his grinning face. "Barry! You moron get down from there! You're gonna fall!"

He shifted himself, hooking his legs around a thick branch and letting his body sway upside down, much like an Aipom. He used one hand to hold the thick branch to hold his body on place. He was now upside down, his scarf fluttering with the wind. Grinning wider, his face swayed annoyingly inches from Dawn's. "Hey Dawn, remember this part of the movie?"

"What part? Just get off of there, dammit!"

"But Dawn! I wanna show you what Spiderman does to Mary Jane!"

"..." Dawn yanked on his green scarf, with a blank face. The force of the tug was enough to make Barry lose his balance and swaying on the branch with his legs, and he ended up kissing the ground with his face.

"Oww..." Barry mumbled in pain in the dirt. "Dawn. What was that for? Geez..."

Dawn grinned, poking his body with her pink boot. "For being an idiot. I told you that you would fall," she stated as a matter of fact.

"Awww, Dawn! That's not fair!" the blonde complained, frowning.

Dawn giggled, turning on her heel to walk back to Twinleaf. "Too bad!~"

Barry's frown turned upside down at the sound of her giggle. He chased after her, smiling the whole way back home.


End file.
